


Make Out

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Jukebox [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lazy Mornings, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: Next up in the Jukebox: Make Out by Julia NunesMaggie has to go to work, but Alex makes it incredibly difficult for her to leave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a spotify playlist of the songs in the jukebox: [Sanvers Jukebox](https://play.spotify.com/user/pieceofmysanversharto/playlist/1MkiWEzTRSGIUiNMaXjLvg)

It was Alex's day off, but Maggie still had to go in to work. She'd pulled the short stick this month and had to work the Sunday shifts. Getting up for work on the mornings when Alex didn't have to were nearly impossible. Waking up pressed against Alex's warm, often naked, figure always made Maggie smile. They had already figured out a perfect morning routine for mornings when one of them stayed at the other's apartment, which was pretty much every night at this point. Alex would get up for her run, then join Maggie in the shower when she got back. Alex would make coffee, Maggie would make breakfast, and they would sit at the table reading newspapers and chatting. It was domestic, and perfect, and Maggie loved every second of it. 

But on the mornings where only one of them had to get up for work it was nearly impossible to climb out of that warm bed. Especially when Maggie was the unlucky one. A sleepy Alex is a hard thing to walk away from, even more so when said sleepy Alex is cuddled into your chest, arm slung over you waist, legs intertwined with your own. 

This particular morning, Maggie had finally pried Alex off of her, kissed her forehead, and went to shower. When she got out of the shower, Alex was in the kitchen wearing nothing but Maggie's white button down from the night before. 

"You're making having to leave for work awfully difficult, you know?" Maggie said while she got dressed for the day.

"Am I now? I had no idea..." Alex said knowingly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"How am I supposed to go to work when I have all of that-" Maggie gestured toward Alex, "standing over there! It's just not fair. Here I am putting clothing *on*, when I would much rather have you take them *off*"

Maggie walked over to Alex and pulled her in to kiss her, brushing her hands over her bare chest that's barely covered by her shirt, teasing her just a little as payback. 

"Now this is what's not fair in this situation. You can't just turn a girl on like this and leave her hanging!" 

"Me?" Maggie exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm the one doing the unfair turning on... you're literally standing naked in your kitchen while I get ready for work." 

"I'm not completely naked..." 

"You might as well be... it's still not fair. But I have to go to work now. I'm already running late as it is."

She pulled Alex in for one last kiss before she headed out the door. Alex immediately deepened the kiss. It was slow, and it was sweet, and yet still full of passion. Alex didn't want Maggie to leave, even though she knew she had to. 

"You could just stay? It's Sunday, how bad can crime be in National City on a Sunday? You could stay and we could make out, and we could go back to the part where I take your clothes off..."

"I have to go Alex," Maggie said in between kisses. 

"I know... I just don't want you to. I'll miss you."

Maggie started walking towards the door, pushing Alex along with her, lips still locked. When they reached the door Maggie pushed Alex against it. She lightly pressed her thigh against Alex's centre and leaned in for one final, and she swore to herself this one actually would be final, kiss. When Alex started to moan at the contact she made herself pull away.

"You have to know I want this Alex. That I want you."

"I know babe."

"But I have to go to work, and if I'm late again I'm gonna get the night shifts next week and that'll be even worse for the both of us."

"I could get switched to nights too. J'onn wouldn't mind."

"Alex, babe, I'm going to work. We can pick this up as soon as I get home. I promise. Ok?"

"Ok, fine, go to work. I'll just have to take care of myself then."

"You wouldn't dare. I will take you against this door the second I walk through it. If you can wait for that, I'll give you the most mind-blowing orgasm you've ever had, but right now I have to go to work."

"Well with a promise like that I suppose I have to let you go."

"Good, I'm leaving now, and I'm gonna try not to think about that promise all day long while I sit at my desk... geez Danvers, if only you knew what you do to me..."

Maggie was half out the door when Alex said, "I love you Maggie."

Maggie poked her head back around the door. "I love you too, Alex. Now go put some clothes on!"

It was going to be a long day for both of them, wishing they were with the other, wishing that time would pass faster. But when they finally get to be reunited it was going to be well worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! kudos and comments are lovely!
> 
> you can send me prompts over on tumblr! I'm @piece-of-my-harto
> 
> send me more songs for this series or just prompts in general! It's all fun!


End file.
